In The Cinema
by Phylindan
Summary: It's Kaisoo. Fluffy. Drabble. RnR please.


Warn: Jongin/Kyungsoo/Romance/MalexMale/Drabble

.

.

.

.

.

"Paling atas! A19." Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi berkode A19. Jongin ikut duduk disebelah Kyungsoo yang berurutan dan berkode A20. Kyungsoo menaruh minuman sodanya di sisi kanannya dan minuman soda untuk Jongin disebelah kirinya. Seember _popcorn_ ia taruh dipangkuannya, dan satu porsi besar _sandwich_ ada dalam genggamannya. Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya seraya menggigit _sandwich_ dalam genggamannya.

"15 menit lagi filmnya akan dimulai. Ayo makanlah dulu." Kyungsoo menyodorkan _sandwich_ yang telah ia gigit pada pemuda yang terduduk diam menikmati musik yang memenuhi studio bioskop tempat mereka berada. Niatnya sih, berkencan dalam kesempitan. Yeah, kali ini anggota EXO memiliki waktu luang dan mereka berduabelas merencanakan untuk nonton film horor bersama di bioskop. Bersama dalam satu studio dan jam yang sama. Hanya saja mereka memilih _seat_ seenaknya.

Jongin mengangguk dan menggigit _sandwich_ yang disodorkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik lagi _sandwich_-nya untuk dia gigit kemudian dia sodorkan kembali pada Jongin untuk memakannya juga. Satu _sandwich_ berdua, tidakkah itu sangat romantis.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kenapa sepi sekali sih? Katanya film horor terbaik tahun ini?" Tanya Jongin setelah meminum dan meletakkan kembali sodanya. Kyungsoo meneguk minumannya terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Ini tanggal 7. Bisa dibilang kita telat menontonnya, lagipula sekarang hari senin." Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke bawah—karena mereka berdua memilih duduk di tempat paling atas—dan melihat orang-orang yang menempati tempat duduk secara acak, sehingga terlihat begitu renggang.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan merespon 'oh' tanpa suara, tepat ketika lampu studio meremang seluruhnya. Layar lebar masih mempertontonkan tayangan _trailer_ beberapa film. Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang menatap serius ke arah depan kemudian tersenyum dan ikut memperhatikan tayangan di hadapannya.

Tepat pukul 19.15, lampu studio diredupkan seluruhnya. Hanya cahaya dari layar lebar yang memantul pada wajah penonton. Film utama telah dimulai.

Sebuah boneka dilemparkan ke dalam basemen dan pintunya tertutup dengan suara yang kuat. Semua gelap. Detik berikutnya judul film terpampang dengan besar. _The Conjuring_.

Kyungsoo menatap layar film dihadapannya dengan serius. Kedua bola mata besarnya berbinar terkena bias-bias cahaya. Jongin yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum. Dengan iseng dan sedikit modus dia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kyungsoo dan menariknya agar mereka lebih mendekat sampai bahu keduanya menempel. Jongin kemudian mencomot _popcorn_ yang ada di pangkuan Kyungsoo dan memakannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak tapi kemudian menyamankan dirinya yang dirangkul oleh Jongin, meski pembatas kursi sangat mengganjalnya.

"Lucu ya, Hyung. Anak mereka ramai. Aku juga ingin begitu bersamamu. Tapi aku ingin anak lelaki." Ucap Jongin ketika film menampilkan kebersamaan keluarga yang baru saja pindah rumah itu.

Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Jongin tanpa merubah posisinya. "Aku tidak mau."

"Loh kenapa?" Jongin mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya pada Kyungsoo sebelum kembali menikmati filmnya.

"Demi apapun kau menyamakannya dengan film horor. Tentu saja aku menolak." Ucap Kyungsoo dan kembali memakan _popcorn_ di pangkuannya.

Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Percayalah, suara-suara memekakkan telinga yang tiba-tiba benar-benar membuat suasana ekstrim menyelimuti studio. Tetapi Kyungsoo kini menahan tawanya untuk tidak segera meledak. Bagaimana dia tidak tertawa kalau dapat merasakan degupan liar di dada Jongin yang sedang mendekapnya. Terkadang rangkulan Jongin juga berubah menjadi remasan ketika suara-suara mengagetkan terdengar. Tetapi anehnya, Jongin tetap fokus menonton filmnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Kecuali helaan napasnya yang terasa berat dan buruk.

Kyungsoo mengangguk maklum. Ia tak ingin menertawakan Jongin ketika film masih berlangsung. Jadilah ia sekarang makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin dan menikmati film sekaligus debaran jantung yang dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas.

"Kyungsoo hyung..." Jongin meremas kembali bahu Kyungsoo—setelah teriakan penonton karena pintu yang terbuka dengan efek suara yang begitu mistis tentunya—dan menatap sekilas Kyungsoo yang bersandar padanya.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo malah membalas remasan Jongin pada bahunya dengan balik meremas tubuh Jongin dengan pelukannya. Lama-lama gemas juga dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang jago dance itu.

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Peluk aku lebih erat~" Jongin terkekeh dan menunduk untuk mengecup pipi lembut kekasihnya. _Yeah_, yang namanya Jongin. Seserius apapun yang sedang dilakukannya. Pikiran melencengnya tetap saja berfungsi dengan baik. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan remasan ibu jari serta jari telunjuknya diantara kulit perut Jongin, oh itu bukan meremas, tapi mencubit.

.

.

.

"Hantunya jarang sekali muncul, tetapi _sound effect_-nya benar-benar terasa nyata ditelingaku. Sial." Jongin terus saja berkomentar tentang film yang baru saja ditontonnya. Di hadapannya Kyungsoo sedang merapikan pakaian Jongin dan memakaikannya topi untuk menghindari para fans—yang tentu saja sia-sia—. Lampu studio kembali menyala dan seluruh penonton antri menuju pintu keluar.

"Sudahlah Jongin, tak ada film horor sempurna dimatamu."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

**A/N : cerita ini saya bikin dari adanya fantaken yang entah diambil oleh siapapun itu (hahaha) di akun weibo smtownxizuntai yang di fotonya ada Kai, Kyungsoo dan satu lagi Sehun. Katanya mereka nonton **_**The Conjuring**_**, tanggal 7 oktober. **

_**Review, please?**___


End file.
